The present disclosure generally relates to a self-propelled airship hull repair system.
An airship's hull has the primary function of containing a lifting gas, which provides lift and enables vehicle operations. Holes and other damage can develop in the hull that allow lifting gas to escape. Such damage can develop both during hull manufacturing and airship operations.
The loss of lifting gas results in decreased hull lift and additional lifting gas resupply cost. Hulls are periodically inspected and repaired to ensure adequate lift. Traditional airship hulls are closely inspected either visually or with lift gas leak tools. Once a hole is discovered, maintenance personnel traditionally apply an external repair patch.
These traditional methods require the vehicle to be taken out of service for long periods of time due to the immense size of airship hulls. In addition, special equipment can be needed to access upper portions of the hull.